


Daemon Glossary

by pipistrelle



Series: by the wind of her wings [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle
Summary: A reference sheet of the daemons in my AU series, "by the wind of her wings".





	Daemon Glossary

**Prudence Halliwell:** Verity, a female hen harrier (though appearing male),  _Circus cyaneus._

__

 

 

 **Piper Halliwell:** Percival, a male coturnix quail,  _Coturnix coturnix_.

 

 **Phoebe Halliwell:** Oberon, a male Egyptian fruit bat,  _Rousettus aegyptiacus._

__

 

 **Penelope ("Grams") Halliwell:**  Gabriel, a male Steller's Sea Eagle,  _Haliaeetus pelagicus._

__

**Leo Wyatt:** Estelle, a white female wolfhound,  _Canius lupus familiaris._

 

 **Cole Turner:** Salome, a female coyote,  _Canis latrans._

 


End file.
